


Let Her Dance

by Yamiga



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiga/pseuds/Yamiga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sakura Haruno, framed for an attempt at Tsunade's life flees Konoha to avoid imprisonment, or even worse, death. Two years have passed and Konoha has nearly forgotten her name, however things change when two ANBU turn up dead with Sakura's DNA all over them. Sai, a member of ROOT is sent to capture or kill Sakura, but what happens when his agenda changes upon approaching the pink haired girl, and what happens when he discovers there is more to her than the cold blooded murderer she is made out to be.</p>
<p>Warnings: Alternate Universe</p>
<p>Genre: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort</p>
<p>Pairings: SakuraxSai, slight SakuraxNaruto ItachixOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Dance

**Summary: Sakura Haruno, framed for an attempt at Tsunade's life flees Konoha to avoid imprisonment, or even worse, death. Two years have passed and Konoha has nearly forgotten her name, however things change when two ANBU turn up dead with Sakura's DNA all over them. Sai, a member of ROOT is sent to capture or kill Sakura, but what happens when his agenda changes upon approaching the pink haired girl, and what happens when he discovers there is more to her than the cold blooded murderer she is made out to be.**

**Warnings: Alternate Universe**

**Genre: Romance, Adventure, Mystery, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairings: SakuraxSai, slight SakuraxNaruto ItachixOC**

* * *

A thirteen year old Sakura ran through the streets of Konoha with nothing more than a backpack and spare change. She heard the crowd of Jounin behind her and forced herself not to look back or attempt to reason. She remembered the trouble it caused her before, and the throbbing pain on her left side was more than enough to prove that. She feared that she was leaving a trail of blood in her wake, and not being that experienced in medical jutsu made things even worse. She was losing consciousness, and eventually she'd be captured and taken back to the Hokage tower where Tsunade would again, identify her as the shinobi that attempted to take her life.

Just thinking about that scene, and replaying it in her head made her want to cry. Not even the pain in her side could compare to the anger, sadness and betrayal she felt in her heart. The fact that Tsunade would even consider that Sakura would ever do such a thing, attempt to kill her, was absurd. Yet all fake evidence was pointing towards her and she didn't have a single witness in her favor.

It was almost ironic, this situation that she was in. Months earlier, she had begged Sasuke to allow her to go with him...to become a rogue ninja, but yet here she was today. Becoming a rogue on her own accord.

Sakura wasn't sure how long she'd be able to run until she'd lost to much blood, but she was sure that she was reaching her peak. Her breathing became more ragged, her body began to shut down on her own and all together...she felt her life slipping from her grasp.

She fell on her back.

The pain in her side was making it hard for her to feel anything. All she could do was stare up at the moon. Her vision became blurry, and she began to hear the noise of light footsteps approaching her. She braced herself to be captured...but something different happened.

As she looked up at the bright moon, someone else came into her vision. From what she could remember...it was a boy, a young boy perhaps her age. He looked at her, with emotionless eyes...just staring and after that...everything went blank.

* * *

"They were a bad kill," A female voice spoke softly. "But they were following us...we had to do it." The girl flipped her long red hair and crossed her arms, casting a glance to the girl on the other side of her, standing above the two dead bodies. This girl held a bloody kunai in her shaking hair, with her bright pink haired draped over her face. She wore an expression of guilt and sadness as she placed the weapon back into her pouch and shook her head.

"These were Konoha shinobi, Konoha ANBU." She spoke with a sadness in her voice. The other girl only laughed.

"All the more reason to kill them. Seriously Sakura, I would have thought that after two years, you would've gotten over that village." The redhead crossed her arms over her chest. "You're reluctance to kill them nearly got you yourself killed."  
"I know Sora...I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I'm just looking out for you." Sora replied, stepping over the two bodies and standing before Sakura. "Now let's hurry up and get back...I'm pretty sure Tengoku is starving."

Sora walked down the dirt path, but Sakura stayed there and stared at the bodies. It had been a long time since she had actually seen people from her village, let alone ANBU. It was strange, them being in this area. Were they tailing her? Was she discovered?

All these thoughts clouded her head as she turned around to follow her comrade, and practically her sister, Sora.

"Wait up Sora!" Sakura yelled, putting all emotions of guilt behind her. She killed everyday, two Konoha shinobi made no difference.

* * *

Being a way from Konoha, opened Sakura's eyes to the world. She saw how corrupt the ninja world really was, and in a way, she saw how sheltered she and every other shinobi living in Konoha, was. The Will of Fire was a joke in Sakura's opinion, was something that only the gullible shinobi of Konoha believed in. She remembered sitting through Iruka Sensei's lectures, and listening to what he fed all the children, to what the village fed all the children. They were brainwashed, and only a few realized it before it was too late. People like Mizuki, Orochimaru, Sasuke and even Madara saw the truth, saw the village for what it really was and when they did...they were shunned for it.

If Sakura had a choice, she probably would never return to that place, she knew to much, even more than Tsunade. The world was corrupt, and being stuck in Konoha set you up for nothing short of disappointment.

Her life hadn't been the easiest, but she got by, and for that she was happy. In addition to that, she had made a friend on the way, a girl almost as lost as she was. Sora.

Sora was a redhead who was the same age as Sakura. Her skin was pale and more than often there was dark mascara covering her aqua eyes. She had a youthful, yet angry appearance, something that Sakura had unknowingly adopted. On a regular day basis, Sora was usually seen wearing medium length sorts, a black tank top, covered with a small blue open jacket. On top of her head she wore a straw hat with a pink ribbon.

Sakura had first bumped into Sora when trying to steal from someone. Yes, she had reserved to that. Afterall, she had no money or food to get her by. She'd heard tales of people stealing, and didn't think anything much when she did it. Her problem however, was that she didn't know how to steal and she ended up nearly being killed by the man she attempted to rob.

Sora at the time, came to the rescue by throwing rocks at the man's head, grabbing Sakura's hand and running with her. The two had been together ever since.

Sakura had at first had her doubts about trusting Sora, the main reason being, she was an ex-experiment of Orochimaru. How she came to be at that place, at that time, to Sakura's rescue...well, that was something the young Kunoichi never really pondered about. She was just grateful she did. And from that day on, Sakura followed her.

In a way they helped each other. Sakura wasn't street smart, but Sora was very. Sora didn't really know how to react positively towards people she didn't really know, but Sakura did. And together, the two worked out an easier way to achieve money rather than stealing.

Call them mercenaries, soldiers for hire, hit men or anything of the sort. It was what they called their living. They at first, would work for anyone that would hire them, but as time progressed and their performance enhanced, offers were being made left and right.

Of course, their success didn't happen overnight. Sora, was a much better kunoichi than Sakura to begin with. She had been abducted and experimented on, enhancing her battle performance. For a while, Sakura only lagged in her shadow. Yet, Sora didn't shun her for this, nor did she abandon her. Sora taught her what she knew, and in the long run, the two girls learned a lot more.

Presently, there life went wherever the wind took them. One day they'd be killing S-ranked criminals, another day, they'd be serving food at a restaurant. Whatever they were employed to do, the two liked it, Sakura liked it. She finally felt important and more noticed than she ever did as a shinobi of Konoha.

The death of the two ANBU was unfortunate, but they didn't need to be following her. Sakura had long forgotten those ghosts of her past, as she caught up to Sora. Her village had turned its back on her, so she had no problem turning her back on them.

* * *

"Dinner's ready!" Sora called, sticking her head out of the kitchen door. "Come and get it before it gets cold."

Sakura presently sat on the couch, with Tengoku, Sora's black cat, sitting on her lap. While in the living room, she found her entertainment by looking outside of the large window opposite the couch. The two lived in the middle of nowhere, literally. They were hidden within thick trees, large forests and freshwater springs. Their house itself wasn't that big on the outside, though it was stylish on the inside. Both girls designed the interior and Sora, who was an artist, would draw some pictures and tape them to the walls.

Sakura had taken care of the living room, painting the whole thing red. She had added a medium sized pink couch against the wall, so she could have a perfect view of the view outside the window. There were shelves, that Tengoku would climb up every so often, knocking some books over.

"Coming!" The cat jumped off of Sakura's lap as she stood and walked into the kitchen. She could already smell the strong scent of Sora's burnt steak. It wasn't the best cooking, but the two survived it. However today, Sakura wasn't really sure what to distinguish it as...it was black, and terrible burnt. Sora saw her staring.

"I'm sorry..." She pouted. "The box said toss water on it."

"Maybe tomorrow I should cook." Sakura took the plate to the table and sat down,Sora followed her with her own plate.

"Actually, there's a festival in town tomorrow night. I was thinking we could go. I mean, we'll get to dress up." Sora stuck some steak in her mouth and made an ugly face. "Plus, I think the food there is much better than what we're eating now."

"Agreed." Sakura said, chuckling slight. "Festival tomorrow, better food for sure."

* * *

That night, a terrible silence hung over Konoha as the Hokage, her trusted Jounin and many other shinobi tried to make sense of the crime that had been committed.

Earlier that day, Tsunade had sent out two ANBU to investigate recent killings. These murders were not random however, as they were usually S-Ranked shinobi that turned up dead. Still, Lady Tsunade didn't want to take any chances, as these murders were being committed within the fire country, most of the times.

And the thing that shocked her the most, was the DNA evidence found on the bodies, these two ANBU especially.

She paced around her office, holding the samples, holding the all too familiar picture. In the room, against the wall stood Naruto, Kakashi and a figure that lurked in the shadows. The three watched in silence as the Hokage paced around her desk. Every so often, she would mumble things to herself, important things. This only caused the anticipation in the room to rise. It wasn't long until Naruto had enough.

"Granny Tsunade!" He yelled. "Tell us, was it Sakura or not!"

She stopped suddenly, her fist clenched with the picture of her old student. She didn't face them when she spoke, she only hung her head down.

"The DNA left on these ANBU matches Sakura's about 95%. So yes, it has been confirmed that Sakura Haruno, has killed two Konoha shinobi."

"That crime," Kakashi spoke. "Is worthy of execution." He held not an ounce of sympathy in his voice, however, Naruto was different.

"Granny...you can't, we can't kill Sakura! Send me on a mission to find her...I'll talk to her. I'll bring her back like I couldn't bring Sasuke, I'll_"

"Silence, Naruto." Tsunade turned to face them and sighed. "Knowing your feelings and relationship towards Sakura, I cannot and I will not send you after her, neither will I you Kakashi. I understand that she was your friend, and that no matter what, you still feel that she is an ally. But what Sakura has done, is a crime punishable of death, and she will be treated like a tratior." Tsunade crossed her arms. "As much as it pains me to do so, I must." She saw the fury in Kakashi's eyes, and the hurt in Naruto's eyes. She only shook her head. "I must ask you two to leave..."

Naruto attempted to protest, but Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and pulled him along. The two shut the door behind them, and Tsunade instantly fell in her seat. As much as she wanted to fall apart, she kept her walls up firm. Sakura was a traitor, nothing more, no sympathy would be shed for her.

She threw the picture face down on the desk looked ahead. "Sai, come fourth." She commanded, as the figure in the shadows emerged, and kneeled before her. He was a shinobi in his youth, dressed like any member of ROOT would be. His bangs fell over his eyes, as he held his head low.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade." He spoke quietly.

Breathing in firmly, Tsuande released any emotions she felt for Sakura, and regrets she would have. Sakura was a criminal, the girl had tried to kill her two years ago. She should have been dead long ago. She was only finishing the job, was she not? She was the Hokage, she had to do this, it was her duty. Sakura was a traitor, a dangerous criminal. The girl only had it coming for her.

"Your mission, I charge you with Sai, is to seek out and capture Sakura Haruno. If she resists in anyway, then kill her if you must." Her words were firm without regret, without hesitation. She carefully stood, took the picture and handed it to Sai who stood. She then took an envelope from her desk and gave it to him.

"Here is the location where the two ANBU were found. If she hasn't moved, then she should still be in that area. And there is reason to believe she is not working alone. Sakura wasn't a very skilled shinobi before she left." She paused. "You will depart tomorrow morning at dawn. Do not let anyone know where you are going, especially Naruto and or Kakashi. I have faith in you Sai, that you will handle this mission efficiently."

The youth smiled, an emotionless one however. "I will not fail you, Lady Tsunade."

* * *

**So, that was the first chapter, and I hope you liked it. Please, review, and I'll update soon! Honestly, I think Sakura really needs some more justice. Kishimoto has kind of ignored her, and while I do dislike her in the manga, I feel sorry for her because she's reached the point that no matter what she does, no one takes her seriously. In addition, she's literally ignored. She, TenTen and Lee, but Sakura especially.**

**Not coming from a major clan or anything like that,Sakura is just looked over...so, I just want to illustrate her as what I think she has the potiental to do, what I think she can be. So, like I said, please review. This story is going to be 15-25 chapters if everything goes well. Long story I guess you can say.**

**And I do not own Naruto.**


End file.
